


Rose Weasley Knows You Better Than You Know Yourself

by charamchadoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco and Lily are mentioned like once or something hahahaha, M/M, idk - Freeform, or something, scorbus fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamchadoo/pseuds/charamchadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finally agrees to go out with Scorpius. But she realizes something that Scorpius doesn't know about himself, and she tells him so.</p><p>[Or basically - I suck at summaries =)) It's Scorbus, just trust me xD]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my Tumblr @charamchadoo for more Scorbus drabbles, headcanons, art, edits, and shit like that :D This is inspired by the CC spoilers I've painstakingly sought out, and a bit by a lot of other fics and headcanons on the #scorbus tag. Scorbus people on Tumblr, I love love love you lots - you guys are awesome <3

It was a warm Saturday morning in the Slytherin dorms – and a Hogsmeade weekend, which meant that people were wired to leave the school grounds. Scorpius had already gone down to breakfast without waiting for Albus, who had just woken up. He’d never understand why his lanky, blonde-haired best friend insisted on waking up on ungodly hours even on the weekends, and they have an agreement that Albus was not gonna have any of it. But now he’s got Scorpius practically jumping on top of his bed, as bouncy as a baby bunny. 

"She said yes, Albus!” Scorpius exclaimed excitedly, while Albus wiped the remaining sleep from his eyes. “What?” “I asked Rose out again, and this time she said yes!” Scorpius said slowly, his eyes firmly on Albus’. Albus laughed. “No pity anymore?” he said. Scorpius shook his head. “I don’t think so, but that doesn’t matter now – “ he half pulled, half dragged Albus from his bed, “ – _you_ have to help me get ready for my date!” Albus groaned, and proceeded to pull out shirts from Scorpius’ cabinet.

After a while of bickering, intermissions from the rest of Slytherin house, and several Ironing Charms later, Albus deemed Scorpius half-decent in a gray button down shirt (which was actually Albus’) and dark wash jeans. Still bopping from foot to foot, Scorpius took one last look at himself, pulled Albus into a rare but warm hug. “Thank you so much, Albus,” Scorp managed, before pulling away and making towards the door. Al managed to wave back as Scorpius closed the door behind him.

Sighing, Albus plopped back down in his bed. He suddenly felt a weird pang resonating in his chest as he thought about his best friend going out with his cousin. _But why, though?_ Scorpius had always liked Rose as far as he knew, even from the moment he met. So any of this shouldn’t surprise him, right? _But I thought she didn’t like him?_ Shaking his head, Albus sat up in his bed. _No, this is okay. This is wonderful._

_He is my best friend and he is going on a date with the girl he’s liked for as long as I’ve known him - and I am happy for him._

_HAPPY,_ he thought harder.

He shook his head and decided it was the lack of sleep getting to him, so he went ahead to change and get some late breakfast.

 _Alone,_ he reminded himself _, because Scorpius had a date_. He sighed.

_What even in the world?_


	2. Chapter 2

Rose couldn’t believe she said yes to Scorpius Malfoy – _what would Dad say?_ – but she smiled widely as the excitable blonde approached her, looking happy as ever. _Well, he cleans up pretty well_.

“M’lady,” Scorpius said happily, offering his arm. Rose shook her head and chuckled. “Such a gentleman,” she said, taking it.

While they walked and talked on the way to Hogsmeade, Rose realized that she and Scorpius actually had a lot in common – he was incredibly smart and witty, he loved reading a bit more than she did (Merlin, her mother would be _proud_ ), and he knew Quidditch well enough. He was actually pretty nice, and a total gentleman, too, she noted. And she and Scorpius both cared about her cousin Albus a lot.

Well – that was the thing.

In almost every topic of conversation they had, Scorpius would always connect it somehow to Albus. Whether it was Albus’ favorite color, or plant, or if Albus hated it, or ‘that one time Albus told me’ – it would always go back to Albus.

Rose smiled to herself and shook her head. _Oh._

_OH._

_Now_ this _is interesting. Hmm._

Scorpius stopped talking when he realized she was looking down at her feet, smiling. He stopped and said, “What’s wrong?” Rose looked up and laughed. “Nothing, I’m fine – go on.” Scorpius shook his head. “No, I don’t think… Am I boring you? Oh my gosh, I am _so,_ so sorry,” he said worriedly, and released her arm. To his surprise, Rose laughed harder and patted his arm. She looked beside them and noticed they were in front of the Three Broomsticks. Pulling his arm, she said, “C’mon, let’s get a Butterbeer. I have… something to discuss with you.” Scorpius gave her a curious look, but followed her anyway.

It was quite crowded inside, but they managed to find an empty table for two. After being served two Butterbeers and a plate of cookies, Rose crossed her arms on the table and looked Scorpius straight in the eyes.

“I don’t think you like me.”

“What? What do you mean?” Scorpius choked out, almost spewing his Butterbeer all over Rose.

Rose chuckled and took a cookie. “I mean we can’t date, Scorpius.”

Scorpius stayed silent, still puzzled. _Was it something I said? Oh my gosh, I thought I was doing so well._

Rose reached out to touch his arm and smiled. “It _was_ something you said, actually,” she said, practically reading his mind. “A lot of it. But no matter.” She sipped her Butterbeer. “I like you well enough – from now on we are friends.” She said this firmly, patting his arm in a bossy sort of way.

Scorpius shook his head. “I… still don’t understand.”

Rose smiled gently. “Scorpius, your heart… it belongs to someone else.”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “I meant not me,” Rose added quickly. Scorpius sighed. “Still not getting you, Rose.” Rose laughed again. “Don’t worry though. I’m pretty sure his heart belongs to you, too.”

Scorpius was still puzzled, but Rose waved her hand and told him, “You’ll thank me later, honestly,” and started on another conversation topic – which went on and on and on.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of their “date” went fine – much better actually, since Scorpius discovered that if you were Rose Weasley’s friend, she treated you in an incredibly warm manner (actually quite reminiscent of her mother) and that she was funny as hell. After two more Butterbeers and a big plate of potatoes, Rose and Scorpius walked back to Hogwarts, arm in arm. But something was different, Scorpius noticed, and not in a bad way either. Rose carried herself much more comfortably around him (and even started calling him Scorp), and the awkwardness was gone, too. He knew in his heart that they were now friends – and _just_ that. But what surprised him the most was that he wasn’t at all that bothered by that fact.

Leave it to Rose Weasley to understand you more than you understand yourself – even if you only just _really_ met.

When they got to the gates, Rose gave him a warm hug. “Remember what I told you. Good luck,” she said, letting him go. Scorpius shook his head and chuckled. “And how do you know that what you’re saying is the truth?” Rose laughed. “Pshaw. I _know_ I’m right. I can feel it.” She patted her stomach. “ _In my belly_.” Scorpius laughed. “See you around, Rose,” he said, as she started towards the Gryffindor common room. Rose waved back, and left.

_That went… well?_

_Now I have_ one _more friend._

Scorpius sighed. _If I don’t like Rose, then… who the hell do I like?_

_Wow, it’s like almost four years of my life was a LIE._

He wanted to have an answer by the time he reached the Slytherin common room, but sadly, he had none.

When he opened the door, the common room was empty, save for Albus sitting on the couch by the fireplace. He was holding a book, but didn’t seem to be reading it. In fact, Scorpius noticed, Albus was staring absentmindedly at the fire.

He approached Albus and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. Albus snapped out of it, and Scorpius laughed. Plopping down next to his best friend, Scorpius asked, “What’s up?” Albus smiled and said, “How was your date? Seeing as you’re all smiles I take it that it went well.” Scorpius nodded. Albus sighed and nodded, too. “Well, that’s… great for you. I’m happy for you and Rose.” Albus started to get up, but Scorpius grabbed his arm. “Wait, Al,” Scorpius said. Albus sat back down and looked at Scorpius.

“It went well but… she told me we can’t date.”

“What, why?”

 “She told me -” Scorpius started, then gulped, “- she told me that my heart belongs to someone else. Not her.”

At that, Albus felt his heart swell up suddenly, for some reason unknown to him. He fought back a smile (and he didn’t understand what the hell was happening to him, wow) and patted Scorpius’ shoulder. “Well… are you okay, mate?”

Scorpius sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. She told me quite firmly that we were friends now,” he added happily. Albus chuckled. “Well, at least that’s something.” Scorpius nodded. “Yeah, definitely.” Remembering Rose’s last words, he added, “But… she also told me that that someone else’s heart belonged to me, too.” Scorp shook his head and smiled. “’His’. Well, I don’t know.” He got up and said, “Thanks again, Albus. I’m just gonna go change.” As Scorpius left to go up the dorms, Albus felt a surge of relief flowing through him.

 _But then… ‘his’?_ he wondered, staring after his best friend’s back.

Albus felt hopeful for some reason, and he didn’t know why. But it felt really nice, and he smiled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if the jump from Chapter 3 to Chapter 4 was abrupt, it bothered me too :)) But since some of you asked for the in-between, here it is - FINALLY! I hope you like it, it was so fun for me to write :)) Thank you thank you thank you for all of the kind words, and ultimately for reading this - I love Scorbus to death, I will defend them till my dying breath. Please let me know what you think about this bit. Enjoy! :D

From then on, Rose Granger-Weasley was quickly and deliberately becoming part of their lives. She just showed up on the Slytherin table one morning, gesturing for Scorpius to move aside so she could sit with them.

She laughed when they looked at her in disbelief. “Chill out, guys – I mean you no harm.” She laid her bag on the table and proceeded to fill an empty plate with eggs and bacon. “And Al,” she said gently, “I have to say sorry for the past four years. I was a huge –“

“Douchebag,” Al finished dryly. Rose smiled in a pained sort of way. “Well, you’re not wrong.” She reached out across the table, placing her hand on top of Albus'. “But I do hope you let me make it up to you. I’ve even befriended your Scorpion King already!” Scorpius laughed at that. Al meanwhile flushed a furious shade of red, smiled at Rose, and looked down at his plate of food.

 _Why would he blush at that?_ Scorpius thought, his eyes studying his best friend carefully.

Shrugging, Rose turned to Scorpius for conversation, about Scorpius’ upcoming Quidditch trials. She tried her best to include Albus, but he seemed to be determined in finishing his breakfast in record time, still looking down at his plate. Scorpius gladly took Rose on her offer to chat, but noticed his best friend was becoming increasingly more agitated, for some unknown reason.

 _Oh, so now they’re friends? I mean – I’m her cousin! And I’m his best friend!_ Albus thought to himself, shoveling eggs into his mouth at a pace that would put his Uncle Ron to shame. _Scorpius and Rose both know I absolutely HATE Quidditch._

“That’s why I _implore_ you – “ Rose was saying, “- Al please take it easy on your breakfast – Scorp, you should take that broom out for a test drive. I know it’s an old Firebolt model, but if you ask me, they don’t make ‘em like they used to. “

_Scorp?! Since when were they this close?_

“Say, you wanna practice with me sometime? For your tryouts, I mean,” she asked him. Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. “Merlin knows I’ll need all the help I can get.”

A bang shook the Slytherin table, making the cutlery clatter, and causing some goblets to tip over. Scorpius and Rose looked at Albus suddenly, who had furiously thrown his bag on the table. “Sorry,” he muttered. Still not looking at the both of them in the eye, he said, “I left something – I’ll see you in class.” And with that, he dashed off to the Slytherin dorms.

Scorpius was still at a loss for words. _What the hell is going on with Al?_

He felt Rose touch his arm. “Go to him,” she pressed gently.

Scorpius looked at her for a moment, confused, but left anyway.

Whatever was bugging his best friend, he was determined to find out why.

He followed his best mate to the Slytherin dormitories, calling out his name as he did so.

“Al. Al! Albus!”

“I’ll – I’ll just be a minute, Scorp – “

They arrived at the dorms, Albus throwing his bag on his bed and rummaging through his cabinets. Scorpius followed him, sitting on his bed as he did so, exhausted. “Albus, would you tell me what’s up with you? You’ve been acting strange since this weekend – “

“I’m fine, Scorpius,” Albus said, determined not to look at his best friend. _How could_ _I tell him I don’t want to talk about Quidditch? How could I tell him that I didn’t – I don’t like him to be – that close to Rose?_ He was getting a migraine.

But Scorpius was insistent. “No, you’re not – look, I know you like the back of my hand – “

Albus shook his head. “No, Scorpius, you don’t understand – “

“What could I possibly not understand?!” Scorpius half-screamed, his arms practically flailing. “I am your _best friend_ –“

“I know, Scorp, I know –“

“- And if you haven’t noticed we’ve gone through a lot – A LOT – together – “

Albus wanted to beg now. “No, Scorpius – Scorp, please – “

“ - and now here you go again without having the slightest regard for my feelings while you deal with issues that you choose to hide from me – and bloody hell, Al, _we’ve been through this before_ –“

“I THINK I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!” Al blurted out. Scorpius is suddenly quiet.

A silence settles between them, broken only by the sounds of their heavy breathing. They were still looking at each other - Scorpius, stunned; Albus, nervous.

After what seemed like eternity, Scorpius gulped and said, “Wait – you like me?”

Albus buries his face in his hands. He runs his fingers through his hair, exasperated, and starts blabbing.

“Boody hell, Scorp - see, this is why I didn’t want to tell you – “

_Albus is... in love with me?_

“- I just – I don’t know – when you had a date, I was alone, you see – “

_‘Your heart… it belongs to someone else.’_

“ – and, well, um, this morning, you were talking to Rose – and I didn’t really like it, at all – “

_‘I’m pretty sure his heart belongs to you, too.’_

“ – and, I don’t know, I’ve been thinking about it – and I’m sorry if you don’t like it – “

_My heart… belongs to Albus?_

But at that thought, Scorpius felt light as air, like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. It made no sense, but so much sense at the same time. He was very afraid, but he knew in his heart it was right.

Albus, meanwhile, was still blabbing on. “- I – I don’t want us to stop being friends, Scorp –  but can we just forget about it – I mean, let’s not make a big deal out of – “

And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that this could possibly more than ruin everything they had – _just to shut him up,_ he thought - Scorpius kissed Albus.

After several long moments – or it might have been half an hour – or possibly several sunlit days – they broke apart.

“You talk too much,” Scorpius decided, pulling away slowly. He looks into Albus’ eyes – Al was still stunned, his cheeks flushed their signature Weasley red.

Scorpius smiled at him gently, and said, “Stop making me worry my ass off, Albus Severus Potter.”

Albus gulped. “You don’t have to.” Scorpius chuckled, “Ah – but you know I’m going to.” Albus smiled. “I can count on it.”

And with that he leaned in to kiss Albus once more – because he wanted to.

***

Scorpius decided he never wanted to kiss anyone else after that, and nor did Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you saw something there that I lifted from the original series ;)


	5. Epilogue

Years and years later – about ten to be exact, Scorpius Malfoy was gobsmacked to realize that Rose Weasley _did_ know him better than he knew himself when he was fifteen.

Adjusting his emerald green tie, Rose looked up and said, “Are you ready?”

Scorpius chuckled and nodded. “As I’ll ever be.”

She patted his cheek lovingly, then winked. “I told you I was right.”

He laughed. “Yeah, yeah… I trust your judgment.” He pulled her into a hug. “More than you’ll ever know. Thank you for everything.”

She laughed, too, and pulled away. “I felt it in my belly, Scorp. That’s _always_ foolproof.” “Spoken like a true Gryffindor,” he said, smiling, and offered his arm to her once again.

“Let’s get you to your wedding, Mr. Malfoy,” she said, and led them outside the room.

Rose managed to find his father and led him to where Draco was. After a short while, the crowd grew silent, and music filled the air. Lily motioned for Scorpius and Draco to start walking down the green-carpeted aisle. Scorpius saw many faces he loved, many faces who cared about him, and smiled at all of them. Finally they made it to the altar, and he smiled at Rose, who was standing across him and holding a bouquet of white roses.

Finally facing the end of the isle, he gazed at the face of the man walking down the aisle with his parents – one with flaming red hair and the other with glasses and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

As the love of his life walked up to meet him on the altar, Scorpius thought about all the years and adventures they’d had together, and how many more they’ll get to have.

He thought about what Rose said, many years ago.

He thought about how weird Albus started acting around him, and when he started babbling when Scorpius confronted him.

He thought about how he kissed his best friend just to shut him up – and how he kissed Albus again because he wanted to.

He thought about how he didn’t want to kiss anyone else after that.

He thought about stolen kisses in the moonlight, and stolen embraces under the covers.

He thought about clothes stolen and shared and shed.

He thought about love and he thought about life.

He thought about ‘always’.

As Albus turned to face him, he chuckled.

“What?” Albus, whispered, smiling. Scorpius smiled back. “I love you,” he whispered. Albus laughed. “I love you, too, you dork,” he said.

Rose could feel her eyes well up with tears as she watches her two best friends in the world exchange their wedding vows. She chuckled at their choice of words, and patted her belly again. _I always_ knew _I was right._

 

“My heart belongs to you, Albus Severus Potter.”

“As mine is yours, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.”


End file.
